


Blind Date

by PinchServerTadashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Blind Date, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinchServerTadashi/pseuds/PinchServerTadashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Tsukishima, everything was just something to take up time. Reading, volleyball, listening to music, even doing homework. What he was doing now was the cause of the most extreme case of boredom, possibly in his entire life.</p>
<p>He sat in the chair of a generic cafe, the tablecloth in front of him fraying at the edges and had faint stains from previous mishaps. A steaming cup of coffee had been left alone, save for the disgusting amount of sugar and creamer he had added a few minutes before.</p>
<p>Where was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this may or may not turn into a chapter fic, I’m on the edge right now about it because I have no clue what the second chapter would be about. Anyway, here’s my first ever TsukkiYama fic, enjoy~

To Tsukishima, everything was just something to take up time. Reading, volleyball, listening to music, even doing homework. What he was doing now was the cause of the most extreme case of boredom, possibly in his entire life.

He sat in the chair of a generic cafe, the tablecloth in front of him fraying at the edges and had faint stains from previous mishaps. A steaming cup of coffee had been left alone, save for the disgusting amount of sugar and creamer he had added a few minutes before.

With an exasperated sigh (to hide the nervousness winding itself tighter around his lungs) he pulled out his phone. The clock on his lockscreen glared black.

3:05

3:06

3:10

When was he getting here?

No, no, Tsukishima didn’t care, he was here to waste time. With that final thought, he took a sip of the coffee, almost spitting it out immediately. The overuse of sugar was much more blaring when it was cold. Speaking of cold, why was it freezing in here? Kei tucked his nose in the fleece of his scarf, melting snowflakes not aiding his flushed cheeks.

3:20

_He’s not coming-_

The cafe door opened loudly as a boy ran in, leaning over to catch his breath. His black hair was messy, as though he had just rolled out of bed due to the small pieces sticking up randomly (it was actually ~~really~~ kinda cute).

_This must be him_ , Tsukishima thought. The boy made his way in between tables and chairs to the blonde, who was watching from the corners of his eyes.

"I’m sorry for being late! The cafe was farther away than I thought" Yamaguchi said with a small laugh, lightly hitting himself on the back of his head.

"It’s fine" was Kei’s curt reply

_This is only a way to take up time, don’t be nervous just because he’s ~~adorable~~ nice_

"Oh, you already ordered? What is it?" He leaned over, sounding strangely interested in something so simple.

Usually Tsukishima hated people like that (read: people like Hinata Shouyo) but it wasn’t so annoying if it was Yamaguchi.

  
"Just coffee. It’s cold now"

He knew he wasn’t being very invested in this conversation, and he could almost hear his father’s scolding, “Stop being so antisocial! You’ll never be successful if you’re like that! Blah blah blah, useless, blah blah. Blah. Blah”

He jumped slightly when Tadashi (Could he call him Tadashi? It seemed to fit better than his last name) called a waiter over politely, ordering some cake that Kei didn’t bother to listen about.

They sat in comfortable silence as they waited for the food, Tadashi tapping the beat of a random song on the worn table cloth.

Kei wished he had brought his headphones, the small cafe was too quiet, and the music playing wasn’t nearly loud enough.

The boy across from him seemed to enjoy it though. His lips were tugged upwards in a small smile, deep brown eyes taking in the scenery around them. If he listened, he could hear the boy humming quietly.

By now he had stopped thinking of this as a waste of time.

~~~~~~~

Kei found himself growing an affection for freckles as time pased. Especially the one’s Tadashi had. They were all over his face, his arms, his hands, they were as abundant as the stars. The blonde wondered if he would be able to find constellations if he looked hard enough.

He was almost caught staring, obvious by the small dusting of red across the other boy’s cheeks. Fortunately, the waiter saved them from the awkward situation, delivering a cake topped with frosting and drizzled with melted fudge.

"It’s almost to pretty to eat, huh?" Tadashi said with another quiet laugh.

"Almost" he replied, drawing out a louder laugh from the other. Keu also noticed how his nose scrunched up just the slightest bit.

"I’m serious, give me some" He attempted to take the sting out of his words, not quite sure if his attempt worked or not. Tadashi didn’t seem to take notice, or mind.

Aside from the small spout of anxiety, Tsukishima used an extra fork to cut off a small piece of the other boy’s cake (actually not so much of a small piece)

"I never thought someone like you would have a sweet tooth"

Tadashi smiled again, and Tsukishima realized that he might just have the slightest crush on Yamaguchi Tadashi.


End file.
